The Deer Are Suicidal! I Swear!
by Miah-Chan
Summary: They were on their way to the store when it happened. It was such a stupid animal, just turning and jumping out like that! "Is it dead! Omigosh I killed it Miah, I killed it! I can't believe I hit a deer!" An attempt to be humorious. R&R plz!


_Konnichi wa min'na_!! I'm finally getting around to posting my Beyblade fic about my OC and my bff KTBR's OC! There are **no pairings** in this fic, so yeah...Um, as to why I wrote this, I'll explain that at the bottom. XP

**Rating:** Mm, K for safety...no language though, for once. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Beyblade characters. Neither do I own either of these songs."_I Won't Go Home Without You_" belongs to Maroon5 and "_Clumsy_" belongs to Fergie.

**Warning!!!:** **This is an _attempt_ for humor people! I absolutely suck at humor, so I suppose I'll accept flames for this fic... **So, yeah, with that, here you go! Enjoy:

* * *

**--&-- The Deer Are Suicidal! I Swear! --&--**

**

* * *

**

_**// I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away**_

_**Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that**_

_**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you //

* * *

**_

Miah Kon murmured the words under her breath, setting her chin on her hand as she stared out the window of her best friends canary-yellow, 90-something Mustang convertible. The top was down, thank God, seeing as it was barely 30 degrees outside—you never knew with Jypsy Collins though. She loved her car.

Miah glanced at her friend, her caramel eyes glowing in the dark. Jypsy was bobbing her head lightly to the music, muttering the words under her breath. Her purple eyes were focused on the curvy road, her black hair back in a ponytail so she didn't have to flick it away from her face. Miah took a small breath and pushed her own lock of midnight black hair away from her eyes as she glanced at the time.

She'd been the only one brave enough—or stupid enough, as Kai had muttered—to ride with Jypsy on her first time driving with her license. They were only going to the store, so how bad could it be? Miah certainly hadn't had much problem learning to drive. And besides, Jypsy had passed her learner's test on the first try. Obviously she knew something about what she was doing. And since she'd passed Driver's Ed that was almost complete backup. Miah trusted her with driving—and even if she hadn't, she had to now, since she was already in the car.

"Whatcha thinking about Mi?" Jypsy asked, growing bored. Miah shrugged and leaned back in the seat, watching through the windshield now. Jypsy didn't say anything more as she concentrated on going around a rather sharp curve—she'd had to take the back, country road way hadn't she?—and slowed down as she saw it.

A deer. A doe, to be precise. It was on the opposite side of the road from her car already, frozen on the bank as it stared at the vehicle. Jypsy slowed down considerably from 40 mph to about 15, then slowly to almost 10. Miah glanced at the animal, and then gasped as the doe turned right around and leaped out in front of them. Jypsy cried out as she rammed into it, slamming the brake and covering her eyes as the deer was hit.

Miah watched with her hand over her mouth as the deer slid over the ground, somersaulting over the asphalt to land on its side and lay still. Her eyes widened until the deer lifted its head, as though to give the car a dirty, confused look, then stood shakily. It then calmly walked towards the other side of the woods, opposite from its first place. Then it turned its head and gave the two young women a 'jeez, watch where you're going next time!' look and disappeared into the woods. Miah felt her lips twitching into a smile as she shook her head, attempting not to laugh.

All the while, Jypsy was yelping, "Is it dead?! Miah, Miah, is it dead?! Omigosh, I killed it! I killed it Miah, I killed it! I can't believe I hit a deer!" Miah giggled despite herself and laughed when Jypsy uncovered her eyes and looked at her. "What are you laughing for!? It's my first time ever driving with my license without Mr. Dickinson and I hit a deer!" "It's not dead Jyp." Jypsy groaned and covered her eyes again. "Oh great, I've injured it so it'll suffer and die because it'll never walk again!" she moaned. Miah laughed and shook her head, replying, "No stupid, the deer is fine! It just got up and walked away, giving you a very dirt look if that's possible. It just walked into the woods, perfectly fine. No limping, nothing."

"Really?" Jypsy asked, awed. She looked at the road to find it clear. Breathing a sigh of relief she smacked Miah's arm playfully and accused, "You could've told me that beforehand!" Miah smirked and said, "It's funny to watch you scream." "Miah!" Miah grinned and dodged another hit by getting out of the car. "C'mon baka, let's check your car." "That stupid suicidal deer had better not have dented my car." Jypsy grumbled, climbing out.

After finding the car to have no 'injuries' as Jypsy said, they resumed making their way to the store. After gathering all they needed, they started back to Tyson's house, Jypsy once again driving; she wasn't about to let anyone else behind the wheel of her car, not even Miah. The neko-jin turned on the radio again, listening with a small groan as "Clumsy" by Fergie came on.

* * *

**_// Can't help it  
The girl can't help it_ [repeat 3x**

_**First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm  
Play it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me, mmm mmm**_

_**You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumblin'  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, crumblin'  
Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love  
So in love with you**_

**_Can't help it  
The girl can't help it_ [repeat 3x_ //

* * *

_**Jypsy grinned as she sang along, knowing it annoyed her friend. Miah stuck her tongue out at her, only succeeding in making the violet-eyed girl grin wider and sing a bit louder. The song was still playing when they reached the curve where the "suicidal deer" had attempted to "kill itself"—both of these terminologies from Jypsy. Miah saw Jypsy's eyes narrow as she drew closer.

And there it was again. The doe was back. With friends.

"Miah! It's following us!" Jypsy screamed, pointing. "Put your hands back on the wheel!" Miah ordered with a growl. Jypsy did as told but continued yelping, "There it is! It's out to wreck us, I swear it is! It's possessed or something!" Miah shook her head as Jypsy honked the horn, scaring the deer away as she yelled, "Go away you stupid suicidal animal! Go back to your hole or whatever you possessed beings live in!" She shook her fist as the doe scampered off, along with its friends.

"Jyp," Miah sighed slowly, gaining the attention of her best friend. Jypsy tilted her head and lowered her hand. "Yes Mi?" "…Lets go home." Jypsy blinked then a small blush made its way over her cheeks at the look on Miah's face. She grinned sheepishly, a bit embarrassed, and nodded. "Yeah, okay. But I still think—" "Just _go_ Jyp." Miah growled. Jypsy 'meeped' and continued down the road in silence.

A few moments later both of them burst out laughing.

**--&--&--&--&--**

Tyson jumped up as he heard Jypsy's car park outside the dojo. He ran to the kitchen with Max. Rei and Kai were already in there, talking. Rei raised a brow at the two, then when his sister and Jypsy came in, giggling. He leaned back against the counter as they dumped handfuls of bags on the table. "Have fun?" he asked with a small smile.

The two looked at each other and grinned. Then Jypsy looked back at Rei and said solemnly, "When you guys go out driving at night, watch out. The deer are suicidal and possessed after dark."

* * *

X-x Reviews are appriciated; flames are accepted and shall be used to warm my hot chocolate. 8P Now, as for how I got this idea in the first place. (Oh yeah, and Miah is my OC--as some may know, I've used her in some Oneshots--and Jypsy is KTBR's OC) 

This happened to me and my Mom on our way to Wal-Mart. We live in the country, so our back roads are pretty curvey. Anyway, we were on our way to the store when we saw this doe on the opposite side of the road from our car, on the bank. My Mom had slowed down, thinking it would just go on in the woods. (That's what you would _think_ right? That it'd bolt away in the closest range?) Yeah, the stupid animal turns right around and leaps out in front of our car. My Mom's reaction wasn't _quite_ as bad as Jypsy's was, though it was pretty similar. She kept asking if she had killed it. Me, I was having the same reaction as Miah. I saw the doe flip--seriously summersault--and then laughed when it got up and walked off, giving us a dirty look. My Mom kept on thinking she had killed it anyway, like seriously injuring it when we drove away (car w/ no damages). She didn't leave it alone until I kept telling her it was alive and fine after a few hundred times it seemed. XD Anyway, on our way home, the freakin' deer was there again, pretty much in the same place. Fortunatly, it didn't jump out in front of us again, but turned around and walked off with the rest of the deer. (I'm pretty sure it probably wasn't the same one, but we chose not to care about that. The fact was, it was there again.)

And so, that is where my story idea came from. The songs were the ones I'd been listening to on the way to, and back from the store. XP And yes, I did say the deer was suicidal. Seriously, what makes the dumb animal turn around and jump in front of the car when its already on safe land? Geese...

-- Miah-Chan


End file.
